Written In The Stars
by RANDOM COOKIE NINJA
Summary: Sequel to my story Angelica! "Momma how do you find your answers?" I asked. "I find my answers by those written in the stars." She replied.  I don't think you have to read the original one to understand. Give it a chance, you may like it! ON HIATUS!
1. Character listing!

_Ok, well i figured that you may want to know all the characters for the story so I made this little list on how old the child is and what is their name. In bold is the parents name and in the regular font is the name and how old they are. Hope this helps. _

_Ps. Some of the older characters may not get mentioned. _

**Paul/Angelica:**

Joseph 21

Carlo 21

Rocco 16-17

Alexandra 15

**Jared/Kim:**

Dante 21

Sofia 16

**Jacob/Renesmee:**

Kaleb 22

Jacob Jr (JJ) 15

**Quil/Claire:**

Leslie 23

Lola 20

**Jason/Leah:**

Chris 24

Justin 19

Samantha 19

**Sam/Emily:**

David 21-22

Tommy/Tom/Thomas 17

Celia 15-16

**Seth/Kristen:**

Josh 23

Zack 18

**Embry/Julia:**

Vincent/Vinny/Vin 18

Anna 16


	2. Written in the stars

_**Hey people! Here is the sequel to my story Angelica! Hope you like it!**_

_**I also already posted the story the other day, so it should be up there. **_

**_Ps. Osama Bin Laden is dead! I found out last night and was so happy, but then again I got sad for some reason and got a bad feeling, well anyway, besides that, I am pretty gosh darn happy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alexandra 9 years old flashback<strong>_

_It was a bonfire day to celebrate my brother's Joseph and Carlo, along with some of my brother's friends, entering into the wolf pack._

_I was walking with my best friend Celia to where all the other kids of the pack that were around our age were. Sadly, I was the youngest out of everybody, but I didn't mind. _

_We all sat in a circle and just talked. Celia and I were talking about the latest fiction book we have read when my mom called me over to her. _

_I scrambled off the ground saying a quick bye to Celia and walked over to my parents and my three brothers were. I also noticed that some of my brother's friends were there too._

"_Yeah mom?" I asked when I got close enough that she could hear._

"_Say hi to Joseph and Carlo, you haven't seen them in over a week." She replied. _

_What she said was true. It was just me and my other older brother Rocco at home for the last week. I mean, yeah I can annoy him, but I wanted to move on to annoying my other brothers. _

_I sighed and walked up to my brothers and gave them both a quick hug and started to walk away._

"_Not so fast young lady." My mom scolded. I groaned and grudgingly walked over to my mom._

" _What?" I asked not caring._

_My mom just rolled my eyes at me and said, "Be nicer to your brothers. I know you have missed them, you get bored with just Rocco there."_

"_Hey, am I not good enough for you Alex? I'm insulted." Rocco said sarcastically. _

_I replied just as sarcastically, "Well dearest broth of mine, you are not good enough for me. I would much rather have Joe and Carlo than you. You are no fun, I mean really? All you do is sit there and watch TV. At least with Joe and Carlo there is some action."_

_He just rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath that didn't go unnoticed. My brothers friends started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. _

"_Can I go now?" I whined to my parents._

"_No." my father said._

_I glared at him with all my might and he glared back as well. I inherited my anger problems and attitude from my dad. When he was younger, he was supposedly really mean and all that. _

"_Paul sweetie, stop glaring at my baby." My mom said. "And you," I looked at her innocently while she pointed at me, "be nice to your father."_

_I nodded and plopped myself on the ground. I noticed that my dad and brothers left me and my mom alone to go with the rest of the pack. _

_I looked up at the sky to see the stars. They were beautiful, all sparkly and bright, they lit up the sky with their brightness. My mom lay down next to me and looked up at them as well._

"_Momma how do you find your answers?" I asked._

"_I find my answers by those written in the stars." She replied._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well, if you look close enough, they hold answers. I suppose you could say they lead you in the right direction." She replied._

"_Thanks." I told her while smiling._

"_Guys, it's time to eat!" Called my Aunt Emily._

_I gingerly sat up. My mom looked at me and smiled at me. I gave one back to her and we both stood up. I dusted of the dirt and made my way to table of food._

_All the women and children got their food first. All the wolves had to wait because of their horrendous appetite. _

_I grabbed a paper plate and put a hot dog on my plate. Everyone had more than me but I didn't mind. I wasn't that hungry. Plus if I was hungry later, I would live. My dad and brothers eat enough for more than enough for our whole family. _

_I nibbled on my hot dog. I really didn't favor hot dogs. I just ate them because I had to. If I had a choice, I pick a burger, but alas, there were people here who wanted one more than I do. I could live with a hot dog knowing that there are people out there that don't have food at all._

_I was slowly, but surely done with my hot dog and got up to throw the plate away. I was about to put it in the trash when I was pushed to the opposite side of the trash. I fell to the ground hard and landed on my right hand. _

_I gasped in pain but held in my tears and looked yup. Their stood15 year old Dante, Kim and Jared Grayson's son. _

_He just stared at me. He stared at me like I meant the world to him, like I was his everything, like I was the most important thing in the world. That's when I realized the situation we were in._

_He imprinted on me!_

_I didn't particularly like him. He was my brother Carlo's best friend. How were they going to talk this over now? I wonder if Carlo and Joe will get really mad. Ha ha, that will be fun to watch._

_I noticed that Dante was still staring at me and I snapped my fingers in front of his face. _

"_Dante, you there?" I questioned._

_He finally snapped out of it and grabbed my right hand. I hissed in pain and he looked at me regretfully._

"_I'm so sorry." He said to me while his eyes looked so depressed._

"_It's ok. Can you just take me to my mom though?" I asked._

_He nodded and helped me up. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me over to my mom. My dad was with her and looked at us questionably._

"_What happened?" my father asked._

"_I fell." I said then looked away._

"_No she didn't. I accidently pushed her and she fell on her hand." Dante said looked so regretful and his eyes shown so much love_

_My dad looked at the way Dante was looking at me and growled out, "No."_

"_I'm sorry." Dante stuttered out._

_I noticed that everyone's attention was to us. Probably because my dad was shaking and glaring at Dante with too much hate imaginable. _

"_Dad, what's wrong?" Joe asked._

"_He imprinted on her." My dad growled. Dante pushed me behind him protectively. _

_Joe glared at Dante but then he started to push dad toward the woods. Hopefully my dad wouldn't phase again after so long. The thing was, I have never seen my dad so mad like he was now. That's when I remembered._

_Dante imprinted on me!_

_**Alexandra POV age 15 present time**_

Over the last five years, a lot has happened. One, Rocco changed into a wolf when I was about 12 and he was 15. Now, Rocco was 16 and turning 17 soon. The twins Joe and Carlo were 21 and so was Dante.

Dante has been a big brother and a friend so far in my life and that is all I want. I don't want to be lovers, ever. I mean, imprinting forces us to be together, and I don't find it fair to Dante that he has to deal with me.

Dante deserves so much better than me. He is a 21 year old guy, and is supposed to end up with a 15 year old girl, not to mention he is 6 years older than me!

I need answers, so I'll just see what's written in the stars.


	3. We were pulled away by

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMM ! LOL! Well anyway, here is the second chapter to the story! It's been like two weeks and that has saddened (Hee hee I didn't know that was a word!) me that I haven't updated in like two weeks… So here is a chapter that will hopefully make up for my lack of updates!**_

_**Just a little notice is that if you hear Alexandra say, "Padre, pad, or pads" then she is talking about her dad. For all of you who don't know, padre means father in Spanish, and it's what I call my dad, so therefore, it's a habit and I am going to bring my habit in my story. That's all.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alexandra POV<em>**

I woke up in the morning with a big smile on my face. It was finally the first day of school in my sophomore year! I really don't know why I am excited, I mean I hate school and all but I'm excited to see my boyfriend! Yup, I have a boyfriend, his name is Matt. We have been together for about six months now and nobody knows yet, and I am hoping to keep it that way. I don't want Dante or my brothers to start with him and I have to choose my family and imprinter over my boyfriend, but if I had to choose, I would pick my family and Dante.

My family is important to me just like my friends. JJ is like my best friend along with Celia. My other friends are Anna and Sofia. I'm also pretty close with my brother's best friends Vinny and Tom. They both are like big brothers to me and care a lot about me. All the guys that are my brother's friends are wolves as well as JJ. It gets kind of annoying being the youngest out of everyone. Everyone looks after me like I'm a five year old and I don't like that. I can take care of myself. I have three older brothers; I should know how to hold my own in a fight.

Ok well I should probably just stop talking to myself and get ready for school. I quickly crawled out of my bed and to my walk in closet. You could say that my parents are kind or rich because of my mom's job. She sings and owns a fashion company but she is thinking or retiring soon. I kind of want the same career as my mom, but I don't want to sing in a world famous band like she did, I would rather be in a small local La Push band.

I play the guitar and I can sing. I like to play the guitar better though because to me it's just easier. I can sing and everything, but I just don't like to do it.

I quickly put on some jean shorts and a Hot Topic shirt and flip flops before I grabbed my guitar case and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and I just grabbed a cereal bar and waited for Rocco. I swear, sometimes he takes longer than me to get ready.

About twenty minutes later, Rocco finally came down the stairs and we got into his truck. We had to pick up Vinny and Tom before we could go to school. Tom lived closest to us so we were forced to pick him up first. Vinny however, lived closer to the school, but not close enough that he would get to school on time if he walked.

We screeched to a stop in front of Tom's house and he came running out with his bag over his shoulder. He quickly got in the car and didn't say a word to each other.

Tom didn't talk much, but when he did, you were pulled in. He had the coolest voice and everyone loved it except for himself. Sometimes I wonder about him…

Well after we got Tom, my brother started to speed down the street, almost killing us in the process, to Vinny's house.

Vinny lived in a small, but really cute house. It was brick red and had a stone pathway with a stone driveway. His mom loved gardening as well so the house had all different kinds of plants around it. It kind of looked like a cottage from the fairytales, so that just made it even cuter!

There is one thing you should know about Vinny; he never shuts up! He never won the quiet game as a kid, but that never bothered him. He would eventually get everyone out because everyone would yell at him to shut up, so I assume he had fun with that.

"Hey guys." Vinny said.

"Hi." Rocco answered.

Tom and I just nodded in his direction.

He started to keep on talking and I swear I sometimes wonder if he is Uncle Seth's kid instead of Uncle Embry's! You see, Uncle Seth talks all the time, while Uncle Embry just keeps to himself most of the time.

All Vinny's talking was beginning to get to much for me, so instead of letting my anger get the best of me, I plugged in my I-pod and turned on some heavy metal, and blasted it. The sad thing was, I COULD STILL HEAR VINNY! So I finally blew up.

"VINNY, CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" I asked while taking out my headphones.

"No I can't, but if you ask nicely, I will talk quieter." He replied.

"Vinny, can you_ please_ SHUT THE HELL UP?" I asked nicer.

He sighed and replied, "Only since you asked nicely."

I nodded my head and put both my headphones in.

You are probably wondering why I yelled at Vinny, well the reason is that like my padre, I have anger issues you could say. I'm angry almost all the time so when I get to angry, I just burst. Dante can sometimes calm me down, but usually Matt does. Yeah Dante is my imprint, but that doesn't mean that he affects me in a good way. Right now he is just a big brother/friend, and I'm fine with that.

What brought me out of my thoughts was Rocco screeching into the school parking lot and me banging my head against the dashboard and a few (ok so maybe a lot) of cuss words came out of my mouth as I rubbed my sore forehead. I seriously don't understand how my brother got his driver's license. It's a shame really; I can't believe they just let horrible driver's (like Rocco) get their licenses.

I got out of the car after my little rant inside my head and sat on the front of the truck while Rocco, Tom, and Vinny walked over to the other wolves. I still had my I-pod blasting so I didn't realize someone walk up behind me and give me a kiss on the neck.

I quickly turned around and punched that fucker in the face without even looking. I heard a groan so I looked to the ground where Matt was. I quickly got my headphones out and apologized.

"Matt I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought it was some random person." I said sincerely.

"It's ok Lexie." He replied smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I will be fine if you kiss me better." He said with a cute little puppy dog pout.

I smirked at him and we engaged into a lip lock.

We were so engaged into the moment that we didn't realize that someone was watching. So the next thing that happened was that we were both pulled away from each other by…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter that will hopefully come to you soon! <strong>_

_**Oh yeah, answer the pole on my profile and please review! I want to get at least 4 before I update again! **_

_**With love,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_


	4. Author's Note plz read

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DON'T REVIEW THIS NOTE! I WILL TAKE IT DOWN WHEN I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY!**_

_**Ok, so there will be no updates this weekend due to me going camping with my family If I had a choice and didn't already pack, I would stay home and write more chapters. I am taking my laptop with me so when I'm bored I can type some chapters if I wish to. **_

_**Take a look at the pole on my page and VOTE! I would be highly grateful for your opinion and your vote!**_

_**Hope you understand,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_


	5. SIX MONTHS

_**I haven't updated this story in soooo long! I'm sorry it's just that ideas for this story weren't coming to me. I didn't have inspiration for this story, but for the other stories I did. You could say that nothing inspired me to write this chapter but I felt like I owed you guys a chapter, so here goes nothing.**_

_**Hope you understand,**_

_**Angie**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alexandra POV<strong>_

We were pulled apart by Rocco. Vinny and Tom were behind him at his flanks.

"Alexandra, what the hell are you doing?" He asked calmly. When Rocco talks calm, you _know_ it's bad.

"Well, um, you see uhh…" I stammered.

"I was kissing my girlfriend." Matt interrupted my ramble.

"Matt what do you mean you are kissing your girlfriend?" Vinny asked deadly calm like Rocco.

"Well if you must know, Matt and I have been together for six months…" I trailed off.

Rocco pulled me away and said in shock, "Six months. _Six months_? How the hell have you been going out with this sleaze bag for _six months_ and none of us know about it until now?"

"Well, we hid it. All those times I told you I was going out with friends, I was really out with Matt…" I trailed off once more.

"You have been lying to us all for six damn months! Alexandra how could you? We are family and family tells each other things!" Rocco said louder than his first demeanor.

"I know that Rocco, I just didn't feel like you would understand because of the whole Dante ordeal." I said much quieter so Matt couldn't hear.

Rocco sighed and then said, "I know how you feel about that but you could still at least could have told us what was going on. You should know better. Now we are going to have to tell dad and Dante about this whole situation."

"Ok, we can call Dante over later and tell him, mom, dad, Joseph, and Carlo over dinner tonight. I'll ask Matt if he could come over so we can tell them together." I replied.

Rocco nodded his head then said, "Ok. Just hope that Dante, Carlo, Joseph and dad don't freak out. I think Dante will be the worst since he is your imprinter and such…"

"What ever. Can I go back to Matt now?" I asked.

"Sure." Rocco sighed while nodding his head.

I walked back over to Matt and gave him another kiss.

"So are the cool with it?" he asked.

"Well, he said to invite you over to dinner tonight so we can tell my family. So would you like to come?" I asked.

"I would love to come." Matt answered with a smile.

I smiled back at him and dragged him over to the school. "Come on, it's our first day and I don't want to be late."

I dragged Matt over to our lockers which were conveniently next to each other. I quickly put in my combination and put my coat in there along with school supplies I didn't need at the moment. I then looked at my time table.

_**(A/N: Ok my timetable in school has 12 periods that are 40 min. long so it's going to be like that)**_

1: Health Rm. 108

2: Math Rm. 220

3: Gym

4: Art/Music Rm. 103

5/6: English Rm. 217

7/8: Spanish Rm. 136

9: Lunch

10: Science Rm. 254

11: History Rm. 149

12: Study Hall Rm. 208-209

I actually kind of liked my schedule except the fact that I have the last lunch

"Matt, can I see your schedule?" I asked.

He nodded and hand me his schedule so we could compare them. It turned out that we had Math, English, Lunch, and Study Hall together.

"We have Math, English, Lunch, and Study Hall together." I told him.

He just smiled at me and said, "I can't wait to see you during those 40 minutes."

"I can't wait to see you either." I mumbled into his neck whilst I gave him a hug.

We just stood in each other's arms embracing until Rocco came up to us and pulled us apart once again. He just smirked at us.

The bell rang.

I quickly made my way to my first period class.

_**(A/N: I didn't want to go on about school, I get enough of that in the week, so I decided that there would just be a time lapse)**_

_TIME LAPSE_

It was finally the end of the day. I didn't have any homework since it's the first day so in Study Hall I just passed notes to Matt, JJ, and Celia. JJ and Celia were in all of my classes so let me tell you, the teachers weren't happy having us all together. We are known to be trouble makers in class when we have classes together, so the day just got better.

Ok besides that, I have things to worry about. That one thing that is on the top of my list is telling my family and Dante about Matt.

Oh Lord save me.

This would probably not be the best night ever, but at least I won't have to lie anymore about me and Matt so there was going to be a huge weight lifted off my chest.

I quickly ran to the parking lot after saying to Matt I would see him later at my house at seven. I ran over to Rocco so he wouldn't leave me (Ha, its happened before so Dante picked me up).

"Ready to tell?" Rocco asked.

"I'm hoping that they don't make a big deal out of this. I don't want Matt scared for life and leave me." I told him honestly.

He just nodded and we dropped Tom and Vinny off at their respective houses then came to ours.

When we walked through the door I walked to the kitchen hoping to see my mom there, which she was.

"Mom, invite Dante over for dinner and make an extra meal for my guest. We have something to tell you." I told my mom Angelica.

"Ok sweetie. Would you mind me asking why does Dante need to be over here?" she asked.

"Well, it sort of has to do with Dante since he is my imprinter and I just want to tell him then and not have to go over it again." I told her truthfully.

She just nodded her head and picked up the phone to call Dante while I went up to my room to pick something different to change into for the whole ordeal.

Ah this was going to be _fun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so I am ending it here. I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough but I just didn't have inspiration. I hope someone actually likes it. <strong>_

_**Give me a few reviews!**_

_**Vote for the poll on my page!**_

_**I also have to tell you that I am thinking about publishing a new story that I have written the first chapter to. So the poll might be to pick a name for the character if you catch my drift… The story will be called "Flame". **__**Tell me whether or not I should publish it!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Angie **_


	6. New poll MUST vote

**Ok, so this is a **_**legit**_** Author's note! **

**Ok, so I have made this new poll on my page and it is a big deal to me! Ok, so I changed it from the last one since it bored me. The new poll is the question: Which do you like better… **

**PANCAKES**

**Or**

**WAFFLES**

**Ok, I want all of you to vote since it is important to me to know which you like better. **

**I am **_**not**_** crazy if you are wondering, I am just curious as to which people like which. SO DON'T JUDGE ME! Also, if you don't vote, I will be very depressed, and maybe, who knows I may not update! MWHAHAHAHA! **

**Sooooo… VOTE FOR MY AWESOME POLL! **


	7. Dinner

_**I'm back again with another update! Like I said in my other updates stories, I'm hoping to be updating more because summer vacation has just begun! During these summer months I hope to maybe finish one of my stories or maybe all of them if possible. I really don't know though. **_

_**Now I know yall have been waiting patiently for me to finally shut up and get to the story. Well just letting yall know, I'm so glad that all of my stories are going so well and a special thanks to all my reviewers out there!**_

_**I love yall,**_

_**~Angie**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alexandra POV<strong>_

This was going to be fun was an understatement. This was going to be hell. I along with my boyfriend had to tell my brothers, my imprinter, and parents about our relationship.

I don't think the whole situation will be that bad, there may just be some yelling, but that's usual for my house. Ok, so this whole ordeal was probably going to have a lot more yelling than usual and that's kind of predictable knowing the ordeal we are in.

I ended up changing into a black and white summer dress and my silver sandals. I told Matt in a text to dress up just to let him know so he won't be the only one left out, now that would be awkward.

I quickly reapplied my makeup just to touch it up and then brushed my hair out. Over all I guess you could say I looked pretty and I was fine with that.

I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was either Dante or Matt. I think my dad and brothers were home already.

I quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door in which Dante was behind. He smiled a huge toothy smile at me as I ushered him in. He enveloped me into a hug where I was lifted off the ground until he decided to spare me and put me down.

"Go find my brothers. I'm sure they would love to see you." I told Dante.

He just looked at me like he usually did with love and devotion and went off to find my brothers, where ever they may be. I myself went to the TV room and plopped down and turned on the TV. I ended up turning it to Two and a Half Men. Ah how I loved that show. It was a great show although it would now suck without Charlie Sheen in it anymore.

About halfway through the episode, another ring came from the doorbell. Behind it was Matt dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with black converse. He looked really cute. I liked the fact that whatever he wore he would look awesome in. He was just that kind of person who looked great in everything!

"Honey, dinner is ready!" My mom called.

I grabbed Matt by the hand and pulled him gently toward the dining room. I pulled him down at the seat next to me which was across from Dante. When I looked in Dante's eyes I saw a flash of something…jealousy? No he couldn't be jealous, he didn't like me at all and I didn't want him to either.

I didn't like the whole imprinting process. I wanted to fall in love on my own, not have love forced on me because of the Quileute heritage.

We all served ourselves and ate in silence.

The silence was broken when my padre asked, "So why is Matt here?"

I looked at Matt and he looked back at me and nodded.

"Well you see dad, Matt and I have something to tell you all…" I said.

"What do you need to tell us sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Well, Matt and I are dating." I said.

The drink that my dad was drinking was spit right out of him mouth and onto Joseph's face. Joe made a face and then grabbed his napkin and dried off his face.

"What do you mean you and Matt are dating?" Padre asked.

"I mean what I say, and I say what I mean. Matt and I have been dating for about six months now…" I trailed off.

I wasn't so sure at how my dad would react to this whole ordeal, but I was surprised when he said, "Ok, if he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Dante didn't seem to like the nice side of my dad and glared at him. My dad gave him a look back saying 'I don't have to let you see my daughter. Now shut up before you never see my daughter again.'

The next thing happened surprised me, Dante had Matt up to the wall by his throat. He was chocking him! Why would Dante do this?

Everything snapped then.

Dante stated shaking really bad. He was going to phase soon. I quickly strode up to him and tried to get him to release Matt, but it was no use, he wouldn't let go of him. It felt like something else took over inside of me and my arm came down on Dante's arm. His arm was so muscular like my father's and brother's, yet by me touching him, I felt safer than I did with my family.

"Dante, please let him go." I whispered.

He looked down into my eyes and my eyes looked into his. He just stared at me while I tried to calm him down enough that he would let Matt go.

Dante finally let Matt go after another minute and Matt fell to the floor in a heap. I quickly went to his side to see if he was alright.

It's a good thing he was or Dante was going to have a lot or problems to deal with.

We all sat down to finish our meals which by now were cold, but we didn't care. After dinner, Matt left and Dante and the rest of the family went to watch a movie in the TV room. I sat next to Dante and rested my head on his lap.

I then slipped into a peaceful sleep…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, yeah this chapter was short, but it's better than nothing now isn't it! I hope you liked it.<strong>_

_**Ok are you TEAM WAFFLE or TEAM PANCAKE? Leave a review on what you think of this chapter and then tell me if you are TEAM WAFFLE or TEAM PANCAKE!**_

_**Give me 4 reviews!**_

_**Yall have a great day,**_

_**~Angie**_


End file.
